


Control me

by xiuris



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Blood and Violence, Consensual Non-Consent, Daddykink, Deepthroating, M/M, Polyamory, Spanking, top/bottom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-01-15 15:00:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12323352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiuris/pseuds/xiuris
Summary: Minseok had to carry the burden of control and responsibility all his life. But he wasn't made for it. He doesn't want it. He wants to follow. He wants his head to be free of this trapped feeling of his childhood.  Kris and Chanyeol are happy to fullfill his wish. They are happy to control.





	1. FINAL

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! This is a pretty filthy thing so please read with caution. Just a smutty Oneshot I had in my head for a while now. It's getting a little bit darker than I wanted to. English also isnt my first language so I am sorry for any mistakes. Feel free to correct me! 
> 
> TW: mentions of minor character death, meantions of abuse, mental health problems, rough sex, bloodplay, knifeplay, dirty talk, bruises!kink, violence!kink, Sadist!Kris, Sadist!Chanyeol, Masochist!Minseok, deeproathing, consent to non consent (please look it up if you arent familiar with that term!!), spanking (kinda), face slapping/backhanding, i feel like the violence is a little different than what most people write here, there will be bruising in the face, such as a black eye or a bruised lip. If you arent okay with that or disturbed by it, please dont read. 

Minseok hated being in control. He was never good at it. It made him uncomfortable and filled him with bad feelings and bad memories. He was afraid of this thing called Responsibility, he never had a problem with being one of those humans that like to follow. He wasn't an idiot though, he didn’t let everyone tell him what to do but he always was more comfortable around people that knew how to lead. How to lead him. When he was still young, he just had to take way too much responsibility for his age. His mother got sick when he was only eight and all the stress and the hardships his small family had to went trough also left traces on his father and apart from drinking and occasionally beating or insulting his son, he didn’t do much to support his family like he was supposed to.  
So it was Minseoks task to take care of his sick mother and to make her last years as peaceful as possible while managing to also care for his drunk father and making sure, that the small money his father and later he himself earned, were spent wisely. His mother was a good woman, she was always nice to him, it was cruel to see her die when he just turned 13. Minseok hoped that his father would finally realized, that he had a son he has to care for, after he already lost his wife. But it just got everything worse and it took a long time until he was free of this more and more abusive household. It took a long time until he could be saved of all this responsibility and all this control he had to take and wasn’t ready for.  
His smile got sad while thinking about these memories. Minseok sighed and assembled the last part of the big coffee machine. The machine was his holy grail, he always cleaned it himself everyday. This was important to him. Minseok realized his hands were trembling again. It started today and was pretty light, but now it was hard to hide it. He twitched as he heard the kitchen door open.  
„I cleaned everything, boss. If there’s nothing else today i would like to go home if it’s okay.“ He heard Jongdae saying and also caught the small yawn that left his lips. Minseok tried to smile. Were there things for Jongdae to do? He looked around. Somehow confused how he should answer.  
„N…no… Everything is alright. You can go home, Jongdae. Have a nice evening.“ He answered after a few seconds and his employee smiled. „Okay.. thank you, you too! Good night, Boss!“ Jongade waved at him and left the Cafe while putting on his jacket. Boss…

 

As soon as the black haired boy was finally left alone, he whined out loud and dropped to the ground behind the counter he was standing. Tears found their way into his eyes and he pressed his right hand against is chest and the left one against his black hair to prevent them from trembling. It didn’t work.  
Ever since his mother showed him how to properly make cafe, working as a Barista in a Cafe had always been his dream. The first time he smelled coffee beans and felt them in his hand was a special memory to him. Sometimes he would go to cafes just to watch how the coffee was made, without buying something because he couldn't afford such luxury. So he just watched. He liked the atmosphere and he liked the effect coffee could have on people. Owning a Cafe himself was an idea he never had because it just seemed so far away to be possible. He couldn’t even afford college after High School because he immediately had to work full time. To be living this dream now was still unreal. He, Kim Minseok, that never got anything for free in his life, got the biggest present in his life. He sobbed silently and rested the back of his head at the counter, observing the whole setting of his Cafe from the bottom.  
Observing the counter on which he and his employees are standing everyday, serving customers and making coffee. Suddenly everything seemed so intimidating. Everything he saw was the control and the responsibility he had to carry all the time to keep this Cafe going. The times he actually was standing behind the counter to serve customers was small. Most of the time he was aways or in his office because he had to take care of deliveries or his employer or other things he had to do as a Boss. He had to take care of everything. He wasn’t a Barista anymore. He just was full of Responsibility.  
The boy tug on his hair heavily, trying to calm himself down, but it didnt help. He just couldn't do all of this. He just wanted to do what he loved. Minseok didn't wanted to be reminded of those times in his pants where he felt so out of control while being in control. Those were bad feelings. He wasn't made for being the one to decide, it made him uneasy. Minseok felt bad. He wasn’t lazy or any of those things. He just had problems. But he still felt ungrateful for being like this. Not everybody was as lucky as himself. Not everybody was blessed with people on his side that made his dreams come true. But he just couldn't do that anymore. Tears were now streaming down his face but he was just too exhausted to wipe them away. His body was tensed up and loose at the same time and he led himself slide down on the floor. The hard surface was uncomfortable but he couldn't bring himself to care. He just wanted disappear. Or be with them. Minseok closed his eyes.

He wandered of in a light sleep, tears still running down his cheeks and couldn't make out if he trembled because it was cold or because he couldn't take the fact, that had to get up tomorrow and continue all this like always. He only opened his eyes when he heard something ringing. It took some time before he noticed it was his mobile phone. Slowly he took the Smartphone out of his pants and held it to his ear with his still trembling hands. 

„H..hello..?“ His voice scratchy and weak. 

„Baby… where are you? We’re trying to reach you for an eternity. You weren't at home when we came from work.“ Kris. Minseok sobbed and looked at the clock above the counter. 9:17 pm, after Jongdae left, it was half past 7.

„I… i…’m sorryy… I…Daddy…“  
„Don’t worry little bunny… is everything alright?“ The deep work sounded worried. Minseok heard another equally deep voice speaking in the background.  
„Where is he?“ Chanyeol. The boy sobbed again. He disappointed them. He should be at home by now… „Where are you, baby?“ „I… i am at the..Cafe..“ „We are coming. Stay there.“ Stay there. That was something he was comfortable with. 

Following orders. 

„Yes, Daddy.“ It made him happy. 

Responsibility just made him feel bad. Again he had to think of all those times where he was a kid, sitting in the bathroom of his school crying because he couldn't take all this stress. Because he couldn't sleep the night before. Because he was afraid his mother wouldnt make it to another day. Because he was afraid he couldn't afford all those medications that his mother needed. Because he had to do this and that, because he had to do everything. It was too much for a small boy. 

 

Minseok managed to get himself in a sitting position against the counter, when he heard someone opening the entrance of the Cafe and the small jingle that came with it.

„Minnie?“

He pulled he's knees to his chest, burying his face in them and already felt the tears again. 

He disappointed them. He must seem like an ungrateful brat. He heard footsteps and tried to make himself smaller, but it didnt help and just seconds after, he saw two tall figures coming near him. „Everything is okay, little bunny. It’s just us. We are here.“ It was Chanyeols voice, deep but soft, and the two men knelt down to him. „Is everything alright?“ This time it was Kris who put his hands in Minseoks dark and soft locks. The younger boy looked up, looked both men in the eyes. 

„Da..daddy… I’m so.. so sorry.. I can’t.. do that anymore…“ Tears streaming down his face and Kris and Chanyeol looked at each other. It wasn’t the first time this has happened. „Everything is alright. It was our mistake.“ Chanyeol’s hand went trough his red hair, while he embraced the small boy in his arms, just like Kris did in this moment. They helped him living his dream, being a Barista. Of course Kris and Chanyeol knew everything about their boyfriend but they never thought it would overwhelm Minseok so much.

„I.. i just don’t know… what to do…“ His small voice was breaking. Kris and Chanyeol let out a soft chuckle while looking at each other again, before Kris leaned in to the boy to be closer to him, his Mouth at his Ear. 

„But we know it, Baby. Don’t worry.“ Kris nibbled at his ear and left a nice shiver on the Younger’s Skin.  
„He’s right.“ Minseok shivered a little when he felt Chanyeol at the other side of his Face.  
„Just do what your daddies are telling you and everything will be alright.“ 

The petite boy whimpered quietly at the words of his boyfriends. Losing control over his head and his body to Kris and Chanyeol was the most beautiful and calming thing ever. It was the most effective method he knew to make him feel at ease. Minseok loved them so much because everything they told him was right. They always knew what was right for him. What made him happy. They always knew what they had to do to tame the storm and the fear inside of him. Minseoks past and his environment made him develop special needs that might be weird for other people but he was so happy that he found the right people in Kris and Chanyeol. He could trust them. They wouldn’t take advantage of his obedient and masochistic nature. They loved to make him happy and they loved control and Minseok was just happy enough to give in it to them. They where there for him, gave him and his body everything he needed in this whole moment. He breathed out loud when he felt both of them kissing his ear and his neck, caressing him and he pulled a little at their ties, wanting to feel them closer and they followed his silent plead, embracing him on their broad shoulders. He fitted so perfect between them and they fitted so good to him and to each other. 

Minseok was small and cute. Kris and Chanyeol were tall and manly. Between them it was so easy to get into that state he liked so much.  
„You’re a good boy, you know that, little one?“ „Yeah… such a good boy for your daddies.“  
Their voices were rough against his skin and Minseok shivered. Instantly falling back into a more comfortable mindset. A mindset in which he doesn’t need to think, doesn’t need to be responsible, because every decision and everything he does was not his do decide. It was Kris’ and Chanyeol’s. Minseok wanted to feel more. Wanted to feel their big hands on his petite body, rough. But after a couple of seconds, both retreated and looked at him. „We should go home and bring you to bed. You need to rest and sleep, little bunny.“ Chanyeol nodded, agreeing with his boyfriend. „Yeah, you must me tired and sore from laying on the ground.“  
The younger boy looked up, while his boyfriends were about to stand up. He was confused. He doesn’t want them to stop. He doesn’t want to sleep now. „Wha…t.. no… please don’t..“, was all he could say, already feeling the tears again. He doesn’t want to go to bed, just to get up again tomorrow and to continue his job as a Boss. He wasn’t made to be that. „Daddy…“, he said weak and tried to get up abruptly, only managed to be successful because of the two men helping him. „What is it, little bunny? You really need to rest for tomorrow.“ A pained sound left Minseok’s lips and he whined, grabbing each of the men’s shirt and pressed himself against them. Needing their warmth and their embrace. „But I need you… I need you two more…“ He looked up, he always loved how tall the men were. He liked feeling small.  
„I… I need your control… please.. please… daddy…I want to be sore… because of you…“ Minseok’s eyes were big and innocent while looking at his Daddies, but his words were far from that. 

 

Kris caressed the boys hair as he held him in his arms and Chanyeol gave him a soft Kiss on his lips. 

„Get in the car.“ 

Kris’ order gave his body goosebumps and he followed the order immediately as he was led by the two men. He could feel their big hands on the small of his back as they guided him outside. Chanyeol let go of his hand before they went outside. „I just make sure everything is locked.“ Minseok nodded obediently and let Kris led him to their car, a Rolls Royce. The taller opened the door and seated the smaller on the backseat. The boy stopped breathing when Kris bowed down to him, to fastened his seatbelt, he could feel the elders breath on his skin and also, how his big hand caressed his thigh. For a short moment he pressed his hand between his legs and Minseok moaned.  
„Daddy…“ He opened his mouth a little and Kris used this to grab his chin and tilted his head up, so he could kiss the boy. He didn’t asked for permission to enter the boys mouth. He didn’t needed it. His kiss was rough and dominant, Minseok enjoyed it. But it didn’t took long and Kris’s broke the kiss, the boy followed desperately and he saw his boyfriend grinning when he opened his eyes. „Be a good boy and wait for Daddy Yeol, we do you good today.“ His deep voice went straight to his dick and so did the light slap Kris gave his left cheek. Minseok moaned again.  
„Yes… daddy.“ He wanted it to be harder. Kris continued grinning and retrieved, Minseok didn’t liked that. He wanted to feel him closer. But he wanted to be a good boy, so he stayed still while Kris closed the car door and went around to car, to sit down on the driver seat. Minseok tried to even his breath but when he managed to do just that, the door was opened again and Chanyeol joined him on the backseat.

He didn’t bother putting on his seatbelt and went straight to the boy next to him, coming really close. Kris started driving. The youngest of them winced quietly when the read head put his right arm around the boy and the left hand on his thigh. Chanyeol looked down on the boy and then raised his head again, looking him straight in the eye. „Oh… looks like you are excited already.“ His hand found its way between the boys legs, but didn’t stay there for long. Instead he pushed his fingers to the boys dress shirt and over his chest. „What should we do with you today, little boy? To us, it seems like you need more than just a little relieve.“ It was so true, Minseok nodded eagerly. He needed so much today. He wanted to be overwhelmed with control, so much it would hurt. Chanyeol chuckled and came closer, so close the younger could feel the elders hot breath on his ear. 

„How about we make sure our baby boys clothes are stained with lots and lots of tears…“ He felt a big hand wrapping around his neck and Minseok had to hold back more moans, he could already feel his cock getting harder, his length pressing uncomfortable against his pants. 

„And maybe a little blood…“ 

This time he couldn’t hold back that lewd moan that left his lips, his breath going unsteady at the words his Daddy whispered in his ear.  
„Don’t you love that, little boy? The tension in your skin as it breaks under a sharp blade…The sweet pain…“ Chanyeol chuckled again, the deep sound sending more waves over Minseok body. He could swear he could come with only his voice. „Kris’ recently bought this new knife… I bet you would like it. Just imagine that rainbow blade cutting in your soft and pale skin. You want that, little boy?“ Chanyeol asked and licked over his cheek, Minseok nodded eagerly.  
„Y…yes… I… yes…“ „Say a whole sentences. What do you want?“ He heard the firm voice speaking. It was so hot. „I want you… to cut me up….please daddy…“  
His voice was pleading, begging. Chanyeol loved it. 

Minseok loved it too, the dirty words in his ear, the strong grip around his neck. The knowledge that he wasn't the one that had control over when he was allowed to breath. Because every breath belonged to them. To Kris and Chanyeol. To his daddies. He belonged to them. „You’re so eager to get hurt today, am I right, baby?“ His hand closed a little more over his throat and there was no way Minseok could breath at all. Chanyeols other hand now was pressing against the hardness in his pants and the younger felt so overwhelmed because he wanted to moan but nothing could leave his lips. So he just nodded and looked at his daddy in complete submission. He laughed and decided to not let the boy breath for a while and pressed his hand tighter against his crotch, lightly rubbing his member, only Minseok’s tight pants in between.  
„Who knows, maybe we give you one of those black eyes you love that moan that escaped his lips. His daddies definitely knew what he was doing to him, even Kris on the drivers seat joined Chanyeols chuckle. „So eager to get ravished by us.“ Kris simply said and looked in the mirror, his eyes meet with Minseoks and he could see the darkness and lust in them, which were the same as in the younger ones. He only rarely get to experience the pleasure of getting hurt and bruised in his face. It was his favorite though, he would often beg for it, but he rarely got to actually get hit so hard, that it left bruises on his soft face. He knew it was a very controversial thing in public and Minseok doesn’t want other people to think his boyfriends were actually abusive to him, when in reality it was the biggest turn on for him. So this only happens on rare occasions like when he doesn’t have to work or leave the house so much so it wouldn’t be obvious. So it only filled him with more pleasure to know, that today may be another day he would be rewarded like that. His still teary eyes were sparkling and he suddenly wondered, why the car was still not at their destination. Chanyeol noticed of course and laughed. „So excited, you just love bruises, don’t you?“ He asked, pressing his hand deeper into his erection, Minseok moaned a loud „Yes Daddy!“ His small fingers wandered over Chanyeols broad chest. „But only if you do it to me.“ He curled his fingers in his daddy’s dress shirt and looked at him with those obedient puppy eyes that made the other hard in an instant. How did Kris and he managed to get such a dirty and adorable boy like Minseok? „Don’t worry, baby…“ He whispered in the boys ear. „Your daddies make sure everything hurts tomorrow.“ 

Chanyeol smiles as he saw Minseok gasp, eyes half open, while they drove in the parking lot. He just looked so hot when he was aroused, mouth open and small hands wrapped in his dress shirt. The red haired man liked how the boy clinged onto him. He looked into Kris’ eyes in the mirror and smiled, while the older parked the car and licked his lips before he left the car faster than usually. Chanyeol smirked, his boyfriend couldn’t wait either.  
Minseok was either so caught up in all the dirty thoughts his daddy gave him to notice they arrived or he just knew better than not to do anything without their permission. Maybe a little bit of both, so he just sat in the car and waited until the car door opened and a familiar, big hand grabbed him by his collar and dragged him out of the car. He didn’t noticed his seatbelt got unbuckled but then again, he didn’t noticed much worked up like this anyway. He whined as he got pushed against the car with a lot of force and squeezed his eyes shut. His back hurt. When he opened them again after a few seconds he was met with dark and lustful eyes. Kris.  
„Did you have fun at the backseat, little boy?“ His smirk was sadistic and Minseok loved everything about it, his masochistic tendencies were everything he could think about. 

Getting hurt good. Being a good boy. Pleasing his daddies. 

He nodded hesitantly and Kris’ smile grew only wider. „Good because the fun will be over now.“ His voice was so so cold but somehow the heat in Minseok increased, as he stumbled behind Kris, who dragged him into the building on his collar. He pulled the boy closer as they entered it to look more discreet. The elevator was spacious but both men preferred to stand close to their boy so he ended up sandwiched between them and he trembled, tipping from one foot to the other. He was scared. But he always was. Not knowing what they would do to him. He could feel both of their hands on his back now. They were so huge, he was so small. He felt to pressure on his back get stronger, when the elevator opened and he had trouble following their pace as they led him out and walked the small way to their apartment door. 

As soon as they door was unlocked, they pushed him inside in unison. Minseok didn’t expected the violence. Well, he did, but he wasn't able to do much about it, so he dropped to the ground and let out a small gasp of pain as he looked up to the two males towering above him. It didn’t took more than a second for Kris to attack, his large hand grabbed the boys hair, tugging violently on the soft black locks as he dragged the boy on his knees right before him. His smile was sadistic while he unbuckled his belt and pulled it out of the loops of his pants. Minseok jumped a little at the metallic sound the belt made and even more at the face he was looking at while the belt was tugged around his neck. The deep black leather was put trough the buckle and the boy gasped as the older male pulled, cutting off his air, just like Chanyeol did minutes ago.  
„You will be good, right?“ Kris’ deep voice had a dangerous, yet arousing tone and the black haired boy could only nod, no matter what his answer would have been. His Daddy chuckled and opened the zipper of his pants while his free hand found a way to Minseoks soft face, pinching his cute chubby cheeks before he pressed his thumb against the boys lips. He opened his mouth immediately, allowing Kris to shove his thumb in his mouth rather rough and he immediately sucked at them. Kris enjoyed looking at him doing this, dragging his long thumb deeper into his mouth, making the boy gag a little. Chanyeol chuckled as he watched the boy struggle. „If you can’t handle this, how are you supposed to handle his dick? You know, Daddy is huge.“ Kris laughed and smiled while he pulled out his already half hard member. „Isn’t our boy not being able to handle this what it’s all about?“ A lewd moan escaped Minseok’s lips at this remark and his mouth felt suddenly so empty, when the silver haired male removed his finger. But it was replaced with his dick immediately, as it was shoved in his mouth even rougher than the finger before. The boy had to open his small mouth wide in order to fit Kris’ length in it. It was so big. The elder started fucking his mouth without letting the boy adjust and Minseok let his jaw go slack to let his daddy do as he pleased. The fist in his hair tightened occasionally to drag him into a certain direction and the boy flinched at the slaps on his cheek he got while sucking his daddy off. 

The boy didn’t know how long he did this, it could be a minute, but it could also be an hour, when he felt someone kneeling beside him. He felt hot breath against his ear and he shuddered, as Chanyeol bowed down a little so he was at Minseok’s height level.  
„Enjoying your treat, little boy?“ He asked, his voice seemed to be even deeper as usual, as he took the end of the belt out of Kris’s hand to take over his new collar. The boy could only give a shuffled moan as answer and the elder laughed while licking over the tears that were streaming down his face. In the past he would try to hold them back, he didn’t want to scare his boyfriends even though he liked crying so much but apparently the two liked his tears, too so he didn’t need to hold them back. 

„So cute.“ 

Chanyeol pulled at the belt at the moment Kris pulled his hips back too. Minseok would have had the chance to breath properly but the the belt restricted him from doing so and all he could do was looking up at Kris while drool dripped out of his mouth, connecting him and Kris’ cock by a thin rope. The elder was sure he could cum right now only with the sight of his boy kneeling in front of him, being held by Chanyeol, looking at him with such lewd and teary eyes. 

„Fuck.“ 

He groaned and pushed back in, he didn’t want to ruin the fun already. This time he let Minseok actually suck is cock instead of just acting as a hole to push in. Minseok still winced under the force and held onto Chanyeol, who chuckled once again and loosened the belt around his neck a little, not much, just so he could breath properly, but it was still tight enough so he could feel the leather pressed against his soft skin. 

„Open your pants.“ The red haired man next to him ordered and he answered with a moan because of the slap he got on his butt, causing Kris to groan even louder since his little mouth vibrated right around his dick as an addition of the tongue licking along his shaft. Only now the boy realized how hard he already was and how tight his pants already were and he was more than happy to oblige and so he opened the button and the zipper of the pants and, after Chanyeol told him so, took them off. It was a little bit of a struggle because they didn’t told him to stop sucking but after a while he got them off and it was so much better without his pants and underwear restricting him.  
He was kneeling on his underwear and pants now and the denim of the fabric created a nice friction on his cock so he rolled his hips a little on them as he continued sucking, bobbing his head on the massive cock between his lips, proud when he heard Kris moan and felt him tugging on his hair.  
He decided to be a little more daring and put his small hands on the hem of the males dress shirt, until he came in contact with the first button and opened it and slid his hand under the thin fabric, he was welcomed by the hardness of his muscles and that made him moan against the hard cock once again. His daddies were both so strong, they could crush him. He felt someone tugging at the belt again, this time a little harsher and he was pulled back again and he had to arch his back and head uncomfortably because of the thick black leather. „Put your hands behind your back, little boy. Neither of your daddies told you you could touch us.“ Chanyeol told him in a firm voice that made Minseok shudder and without a word he obeyed. The red haired male grinned at the boy, which was waiting patiently to continue sucking on Kris' cock. But he couldn’t avoid grinding his hips on the fabric that he was sitting on. The friction was just so good, the rough denim felt so good and he was moaning around Kris’ cock. Lost at the good feeling and the dirty words Chanyeol whispered in his ear. At a particular strong tug at his leash, he found himself so riled up he was rubbing himself more and more… 

Too much. 

Minseok felt a strong wave coming over his body and a load moan escaped his lips as he came. There wasn’t even time for him to enjoy the release, as his seed was spilled all over his clothes and the floor. His eyes opened wide in realization and he felt so hot and embarrassed... and guilty. 

„Did you just cum?“ 

Chanyeols voice was cold as ice. „

Without permission?“ 

Minseok felt more tears swell inside his eyes. „P… please… daddy.. please… i am sorry.. i am.. i-„ 

„Shut up.“ 

Kris voice cut trough the ear and the boy trembled and cried out loud when Chanyeol again pulled at the belt, this time with more force than before because he was getting up and Minseok had no other choice than to follow but he wasn’t fast enough so he hissed while Chanyeol forced him. „I am sorry.. please daddy please..“ He cried and begged while the taller male dragged him trough the apartment and Minseok tried to catch his boyfriend to stop him. Fragile fingers dug in Chanyeols dress shirt, pulling. The taller turned. „Please… please daddy.. i am so sorry.. so … so sorry…Plea-„  
He felt Kris Hands in his hair to hold him in place and the sting one his face as Chanyeol backhanded him, the taste of iron on his bottom lip as it cracked due to the particular strong hit. He whined until they were in their bedroom, blood dripping down his chin. Without listening to his pleads his head and body was roughly shoved into the pillow. He felt that he was already hard again and he hoped that he was able to do as he was told this time. He stopped wondering why violence turned him on so much long ago and instead embraced it, even if he was begging them to stop. He heard shuffling, he could feel someone bowing down to him, right next to his ear. The hot breath and the overall dominant presence made him tingle. „I hope you’ll enjoy this as much as we will. - But knowing what a slut you are, I am sure you enjoy it even more than we do.“ Even if his face was buried in the sheets, he saw Kris’ smirk on his inner eye while he pulled at the belt around his neck. 

He whined when Kris backed away after that and he heard more shuffling und Chanyeol undoing his belt and the harsh sound the leather made as it was pulled out of the loops. They both laughed when he flinched when one of them folded the belt, held it on both ends and flicked it so it made an almost hitting sound. Minseok knew what was coming and he wasn’t sure if he was ready for the first hit or any hits at all but then again, he had no choice in this and he had been a bad boy so he deserved it. His dick was pressed painful between his stomach and the mattress and he was more aware of it then ever. „How many hits do you think he deserves from his daddies?“ The flicking sound was made again. „Mh…. let’s just see how many our little boy deserves.“ „Or how many he can endure without fainting?“ They both chuckled. „Yeah, something like that.“

 

The first hit would have made Minseok scream - if he would have been able too. All air got pressed out of his lungs as his head fell back and he tried getting up at the second hit, but they weren’t having it and a large hand pushed his head back into the sheets. Not as hard as before though, so he was able to breath. They didn’t made him count which he was grateful for. Every blow was harder than the one before and since they took turns in hitting - everybody was doing five hits in a row before changing - they kind of made a competition who hit stronger. Who could make him cry out in pain even louder. Minseok whined and trembled, bitting in the sheets and grabbing them. It hurt so much but it was also so hot. Just the picture in his head of his daddies kneeling next to him on the bed, towering over him as always and abusing his small back was making his cock leaking with precum and he was sure he would’ve come again if it wasn’t for all this pain that made his body hold back. Occasionally one of them grabbed a fistful of his hair or the belt around is neck and pulled his head back to check his face. It was stained with tears and so beautifully in pain, both of the men wanted to take him just now. The whines and pleads that would left his lips were so cute and adorable, it just makes them hit him harder do draw more of those angelic sounds. When the hits stopped, Minseok thought it was finally over and one of them would finally fuck him into oblivion, but he was wrong, when he heard them once again. At this point he couldn’t even say who was talking, his whole body was tense and he was sure his back was blooming in so many colors, everything seemed to be on fire. 

„Time for the blood you want us to draw so desperately.“

This time he screamed when the belt hit him again. It wasn't just the hard leather of the belt that hit his petite back and tainted it with hits that would form beautiful bruises. This time it was the buckle that came in contact with his sensitive skin, breaking the skin open and leaving marks that were deeper than actual hits. His whole body didn’t belonged to him anymore and in this very moment he felt it, his fingers digging in the sheets, his back arching in an angle that just made everything more painful. Too much tears on his face, they blurred his vision and everything he saw was the white of the sheets and the blood from his lips that had tainted the fabric every time his face was pressed against them. 

„Daddy…please please… ple-… ahh… daddy… it hurts…“ 

His words weren’t even real words, only incomprehensible syllables that left his lips. Five hits were delivered on his fragile back this way and Minseok was sure he was going to die, when, after his daddies exchanged the belt, the next hit came. This time he couldn't even move, only whines escaped his lips while he felt his body so clearly like never before. He felt another hit. Felt the blood running out of the cracked skin. He was almost sure he could smell it, he wasn't sure if it was the blood on his lips or on his back. He wanted to taste it. Minseok licked his lips, aware of how much harder the addition of the belt buckle and the blood on his back made him. Their daddies were aware of it two. „You are such a sick one, my little boy.“ 

He loved being called sick. 

After the next five blows, the two of them finally stopped. The sound of the leather in the ear, the harsh tud the belt made when it came in contact with his skin, the jingle of the metal of the belt, all of it disappeared until only Minseoks loud breathing was heard.  
While the blows made his body concentrate only on the part that got hit, now he could feel that everything was on fire. He whined again, let his head fall into the, now blood and tears stained sheets. 

„Daddy… daddy….“ 

He whispered softly as he was lifted up by strong hands only to be manhandled into someones lap. He blinked a few times and it took him a few seconds to recognize Kris behind the curtain of pain and tears. The man smiled at him and Minseok knew, it wasn't that kind of smile his daddy showed him when everything was over and he envied it. He stared at his daddy, curious and even more aroused. His erection against Kris’. 

His cock jumped at the thought of this not being over. Minseok loved the idea of him getting abused until complete exhaustion, until he wasn’t of any use anymore. He wanted to be ravished. To be milked of all his worth. Something seemed to flicker in his eyes and the silver haired male saw it, because his grin got wider. 

„We will break you so much today, my little bunny.“ The black haired boy moaned at those words. 

„Daddy..“, was the only word he could say at all, his hands finally able to move, as he put his fingers on Kris’ chest, feeling the hard muscle under his tiny fingers. He grinded on him, pulling his hips into Kris’, rubbing their cocks at each other. He bit his lips, mirrored his daddy which did the same.  
But where was Chanyeol? The boy stopped, trying to turn his head. „Daddy Yeol…?“ His voice hoarse. He winced at the pain on his back as he tried to move. „Don’t be impatient, sick little boy.“ Chanyeol chuckled. 

While Kris pulled the boy into his lap to distract him, the red haired man made sure to quickly check the boys back for serious damage. They would clean it later anyway, but they needed to made sure if something needed their attention just now, but everything was okay. So he went to the drawer next to the bed and grabbed something, then also climbed onto the bed and settled himself behind Minseok. The boy shivered when he felt the presence of his other daddy at his back. „Now we make sure to cum, too. And hurt you just a little more.“ Both men laughed and Minseoks mouth left a pathetic and needy sound as he clinged onto Kris chest while Chanyeol pushed him a little forward. Kris was sitting with his back to the headrest of the bed so he was sandwiched between the giants and he felt so small it made him moan even more. His erection now was almost painful. 

„Babe, look what I found in the drawer.“ An arm shot forward next to Minseoks head and he flinched. „I thought you maybe want to use it.“ His vision was still blurry so he couldn't make out what Chanyeol was giving Kris, but after Kris took it in his hand and a metallicrainbow colored blade appeared with a click, he knew what it was. A knife. „Ahhh… thanks babe, I almost forgot. Would be a shame, right?“ At the last sentences his dark orbs bored itself into Minseoks innocent eyes. 

Yes, it would be a shame. He thought, silently agreeing. 

The silver haired male saw the look his boy gave the knife and he smiled. 

„You surely are fucked up.“ The elder concluded as he took in the intense stare from Minseok. 

„But I love it.“ 

The boy was still panting and slightly wincing in pain, but the sparkle in his eyes, mixed with his tears, as he eyed the shiny blade in his hand. Eager to get hurt. He raised his eyes, looking into the dark orbs of his daddy, pleading silently. Kris couldn't do anything but to grant his little’s his wish. 

„Say it.“ He ordered while he raised the knife, pressing the flat side of the blade at the younger’s cheek.  
The boy shivered, not being able to comprehend what his daddy just said to him, he was too caught up in looking at the sharp blade, admiring its beauty. Only the coldness of the steel at his skin could make him come back to his senses. He looked up at his daddy, confused. „You are fucked up, aren’t you?“ He got asked again, this time it was Chanyeol, the deep baritone voice from behind made him flinch again, while the man tugged the nth time at the leather around his neck, making him tilt his head back, barring his throat, as if it was ready to be cut by that knife in Kris’ hand. He couldn't help but moan at that thought. It was so beautiful. He nodded again, because he was fucked up. 

„Yes…“ His small voice whispered. 

„Now say a full sentences.“ Kris voice cut trough the air like the knife he was now drawing down to his throat, adding pressure as he came to his prominent collarbone. The sharp pain maid the blood rush in his system, he could already feel the iron on his pale skin.  
„I am fucked … ah… fucked up..“ He moaned again, as another cut was added. 

It hurt. 

„So… so fucked up.“ 

So good. 

„Good boy.“ 

He was rewarded with another cut, this time right at the top of his chest. One cut was particularly deep he almost screamed, because Chanyeol suddenly shifted more into his direction, causing the boy to lean into the blade. None of them minded and the pain made Minseok’s cock jump in need even more. More blood was dripping down his petite body. "I love you in red, baby.“ Kris licked his lips before two fingers were pressed against them. The elder opened his mouth so Chanyeols digits could slip into the heat. Minseok gaped at the sight of how his daddies interacted with themselves. 

It was one of his favorites. The way the silver haired sucked on the two fingers and the way the two were looking at each other. It was so different than when they looked at him. The love was the same. But they were able to embrace themselves without one of them losing control. Even when they fucked each other, they both were in charge equally, no matter their position. They fit so perfect, they never got in each others way because they clicked so well. Minseok knew it wasn’t for him, he needed to always be at the bottom, to be submissive because that was the place he was the most comfortable and happy with, but he still loved and admired their dynamic. They were perfect. 

 

After a few moments of sensual sucking on Chanyeols fingers, Kris’ withdrew his mouth and smirked at his boyfriend, giving a last kiss to the tip of the red haired male’s fingers. „It’s Minnie’s turn now, babe.“ „Indeed.“ And without a warning the already wet fingers were shoved into the warmth of Minseoks mouth. It was so different, Chanyeol wasn't gentle, almost choking him with the fingers, just like Kris’ did earlier with him. They boy licked and sucked at the, now three, digits hungrily, it was sloppy and wet. He knew that was the only lube he would get so he was supposed to make it as wet as possible. When Chanyeol withdrew his fingers again, salvia was already dripping down his chin, mixing with the blood of the fresh cuts. „I guess this will be enough, we don’t want you to be too comfortable now, didn’t we?“ Both males laughed and soon he felt the red haired man’s fingers on his ass, circling around his puckering hole. He didn’t waste much time and pressed two fingers at the tight entrance. Minseok didn’t know if he wanted to cry out in pleasure or in pain so he did both. His daddy was unforgiving, giving him no real time to adjust, thrusting his fingers roughly in and out of his tight entrance. The boy jumped a little, grinding on Kris’ cock while doing it, earning a husky moan from said person. He clutched on the silver haired male, burying his face in his shoulder, not caring about the knife that roamed so close to his abdomen now, only caring about another finger that was pushed into his small hole. He cried out again, digging his teeth into Kris’ neck, the latter rewarded him with another cut right above his navel, joining the other ones on his soft skin. Minseok wasn’t sure if he could take all of this anymore, the fingers were trusting roughly, the burning sensation was overwhelming. 

But it was not enough. 

„Plea… please… daddy… pl- ahh… please fuck me… ah…“ He mumbled into his Daddy’s neck. „Oh… you think you deserve it? Have you been a good boy?“ The boy felt Kris’ chest vibrating while he spoke and he looked up at him, eyes wide and pleading. Begging.  
„Ye…yes… please.. I-I am.. a go-good boy! I promise… So good…Please …Daddy Fan…“ 

Kris thought this was the most beautiful sight he could ever see in his life. The prettiest boy he knew, his boy, sitting in his lap, their cocks rubbing at each other, the tears on his face, the innocent eyes, his begging, Chanyeol at his back, withdrawing his fingers, already ready to fuck into his little boy. He groaned and nodded to Chanyeol before he locked his lips with Minseok. Kris tasted the iron of blood from where Chanyeol had backhanded the boy earlier. He moaned. The red haired male entered the black haired boy in the exact moment and Minseok moaned - no whined - into the kiss.

If the three fingers were a lot, the cock in him now was too much. He was stretched so good. He felt the pain so good. He didn’t know what he liked more. The pleasure or the pain. But it didn’t matter because he felt both as Chanyeol didn’t waste time, already fucking into the boy with so much force. It was usually like this. Their preparation was sloppy because they knew Minseok didn’t need it, didn’t want it. What he needed was the pain. They rarely took him completely raw but they never prepped him how people usually do it, it was always a sloppy job, neither of them put too much effort or care into it and Minseok loved every second of it.  
He loved being handled like a rag doll, like they intended to break him on purpose. It felt so good. 

Kris broke the kiss and grinned at the boy, salvia still connecting their lips. His fingers were scooping up their spit from Minseok’s mouth and his chin, the digits continuing their journey on the smaller chest, adding some blood to his fingers on that process until Kris was between their legs, palming both of their cocks in his huge hands using the mixture of spit and blood as lube. Minseok’s dick looked so cute next to his, the size difference was quite obvious. He knew Chanyeol’s size was similar, so he also knew how good they were stretching their boy, almost ripping him open. Kris began to stroke both of them and the boy jumped again, moaning and coming undone under his and Chanyeols doing. „Ah… such a dirty little bunny… Look at you, Getting off on a big, rough fucking dick in your ass and my hand around your cock.“ He added a little more pressure on their cocks. „You like having our spit and your blood as lube on your cute dick? Such a slut.“ Minseok’s eyes were half closed, his mind went insane on the words. Kris deep voice and his hand around his cock, Chanyeols rough thrusts, it was almost too much. He knew he couldn't take it any longer. „Please… daddy… i can’t… i can’t take it anymore… i… cum.. i need to… ahh..please“ 

Kris an Chanyeol locked their eyes, looking at each other, knowing what the other one was thinking and both started to go at an insane pace.  
Chanyeols thrust were hard, he continued pulling his dick out, only to ramm it back in the same moment, he loved the sight of his cock disappearing into the small, puckering hole. Kris was stroking both of their members, sometimes squeezing them a little too harsh, earning whimper from Minseok. Both of their cocks were covered in blood and salvia. They both looked, watching how Minseok became a mess between them, moaning and panting, scratching into Kris’ broad shoulders, whining, tears still streaming down his face. Minseok couldn't really comprehend what happened. His neck felt so empty all of sudden, like something was missing. He realized the belt around his neck was gone. he missed it. But this feeling lasted only for a few seconds, because Kris fingers were wrapping itself around the small of his neck immediately and he felt so safe with the hand around his neck, ready to cut of his airways at any given second. And that was, what brought him over the edge. 

He squeezed his eyes shut and his head rolled back as he came with a pathetic whimper and a loud „Daddy..!!!“ in Kris’s hand. A big wave roaring over his small body, the biggest and the hardest one so far. His cum mixed with his blood and their salvia, slicking both of their members more, Kris’ didn’t stop pumping them, he was even eager, putting more pressure in his hand, earning another whimper because Minseok was just so oversensitive now. His slowly softening cock was getting too much treatment and his ass was still fucked harshly. Everything was too much, his body oversensitive. His mind oversensitive. So he just cried. Fresh tears were running down on his cheeks and Kris leaned down to lick them, enjoying the salty taste on his tongue.  
„So cute… and so pathetic…“ Minseok nodded, it was the only thing he could do. He felt so humiliated. It was so beautiful.  
„Yes.. pathetic… i am… pathetic…Daddy…“ His voice was small and not much, but it was enough to also push Kris and Chanyeol, their daddies, over the edge. They groaned and while Chanyeol shoot his load with a husky „Fuck yes!!“ into Minseoks tight heat. 

Kris grabbed Minseoks chin, smearing some of his cum onto his face and backhanded him again. The boy cried out, feeling a dull pain on his nose and his cheek. Then Kris forced him down. „I want to cum on that sweet face… open your mouth, baby.“ He panted and stroked his cock more, looking into those innocent eyes and finally came on Minseoks face. The boy couldn't comprehend much in that state, still dizzy from the last hit he received, but obediently opened his mouth as they sticky substance found his way on his face and into his mouth. He could also feel how Chanyeol filled him up, he moaned at the feeling of the red haired male pulling out, cum dripping out of his hole and he felt so used. He swallowed as much cum as he could, licking over his lips. It was so good, he was sure it would made him hard again if his body wasn’t that exhausted all of sudden. His head felt so heavy and he felt his limbs getting weak and if it weren’t for Kris and Chanyeol, that held him in place, he would have for sure fell onto the ground next to the bed. All he heard was the loud panting of himself and his daddies, none of them moved except for Chanyeol who put his member out of Minseok’s ass.

 

He then felt their lips on his forehead. 

„Good boy.“ A soft whisper. Their touches felt so far away, as they laid him down on the bed softly. He heard his own whimper as he was laid down on his belly, the cuts hurt but he knew laying on his back would hurt more. Suddenly everything became so cold and he opened his eyes, he saw the men shifting, standing up from the bed and he whined again. „Daddy…“ His attempt on lifting an arm failed and he tried to lift himself up instead, but again, it failed. „Shhhh… baby don’t move!“ he saw a red mop of hair came back to him. „Daddy… come back.. cuddle…“ His voice was small and merely a whisper but they understood. Chanyeol came back to him, climbing back onto the bed and pulled the boy closer to him. „We need to clean you up and treat your wounds, then we will cuddle as much as you want, okay?“ Minseok nodded weakly. „Please… please stay… here.“ Chanyeol looked to Kris, who just nodded and quickly left the room so he could get something to treat their boy. Minseok wrapped his arms around Chanyeol while he was slowly sitting up so he was sitting in the Taller’s lap. His face buried in the creak of the elders neck. „Where’s Daddy Fan…“ They boy asked in a sleepy voice, his eyes were closed because it would take too much strength to open them. „Daddy Fan is just getting some band aids so we can bandage our baby and make sure he is alright, so we can pamper him afterwards.“ Chanyeol blowed some air against the boys forehead and the smaller one chuckled a little. 

„I love you, daddy.“ „I love you, too, baby boy. You did so great.“ 

Minseok wanted to look up as he felt the bed shifting but he was too weak.  
„Yes you did, we are so proud.“ This time it was Kris’ voice. He felt him on his back, a wet cloth in his hands to clean the wounds they made with the belt. Chanyeol meanwhile was about to clean the cuts on his chest and wipe away the blood on his lips and the mess on his, now soft, cock. He was also checking his face for some serious damage, but they always knew how to control their strength to never hurt him permanently. Minseok cried out at some points, tears in his eyes because even the slightest pressure on the wounds and the cuts hurt. „Sorry, Baby, we make sure to clean it fast. We give you some pain killers afterwards to ease the pain. Does this sound good, bunny?“ Minseok nodded weakly, his head rested on Chanyeols shoulder and his back on Kris’ whenever they shifted him to reach their bruises.  
He loved this. He loved how they switched from unforgiving sadists to the most caring people in the world. He loved how their touch was rough and violent in one moment, but tender and soft at the other. He loved how they would break him over and over and then put him back together. Minseok closed his eyes, they weren’t even done with treating his wounds but he felt so tired and sleepy.  
„I love you both so much.“ He whispered. „  
Thank you …so… so so ..much…“ He mumbled, feeling tears on his eyes, before he drifted off into sleep. He needed this. 

When Minseok woke up, he was tugged between his daddies, wearing one of their shirts which hung loosely around his body because of their obvious size difference. 

„D…daddy…?“ 

He yawned, raising his head, trying to get up but cried out in pain. His whole body hurts. „Baby… don’t move.“ He looked up only to see his daddies watching him. Right now he was sprawled out on both their chests on his stomach, both of them were carefully supporting him so he wasn’t putting too much pressure on any part of his body. „Do you feel okay?“ Kris asked, already supporting him more so he could raise his upper body, Chanyeol on his other side with a pill and a glass of water. Minseok nodded, other people would shook their head but he didn’t mind the pain so much. But he obediently swallowed the pill with the glass of water. He needed a few moments and looked around, his hair messy and his eyes still full of sleep. 

They two man cooed at how adorable he looked. „You are such a cute mess, baby.“ Chanyeol chuckled and softly ruffled over the smaller’s hair. Minseok smiled, circling his arms around both of their necks and giggled. „Minnie is a cute mess because you made a cute mess of him.“ Kris grinned, putting a hand behind his head while he caressed the boys cheek. „We love doing it. This time was quite intense though.“ Minseok giggled again, moving a little too much while doing it and whined a little because of the pain on his back and the pressure he was putting on his chest.  
He swallowed and felt his throat hurting while doing it. He wrapped his finger around his neck with a little pressure, which hurt too. The boy smiled at that sweet pain, he could almost feel the bruise forming around his neck. „Do I look pretty now, daddy? Are my bruises pretty?“ He asked almost in a childish voice, suddenly excited. If there was something he loved about all this, next to his daddies of course, it was admiring the beauty of his bruises afterwards. The men laughed a little at his excitement and his joy. The boys lip was open on one spot, his left eye was starting to get a little purple, there was a bruise on his neck, cuts covering his chest and deep purple spots on his back, decorated with a few small wounds. And it made him so happy. „Yes, you are the prettiest boy now, baby.“ Minseok squeaked in joy, hugging his daddies as tight as he could and thanking them again. „All because of you, daddy. My daddies made Minnie so pretty. Thank you Daddy.“ There was a comfortable silence between the three as they were just laying there, hugging and sharing a kiss here and there. But Kris voice was soft, as he spoke into the silence. 

„You really needed it, right, baby?“ Minseok hesitated, but nodded. 

„Yes, daddy.“ His voice was suddenly so sad and heavy as he was reminded of what led to this peaceful situation. The boy felt tears in his eyes. 

„Minnie is sorry… I… i just… it’s too much for me…“ „Shhhh baby… no need to apologize. We are at fault. We should have paid more attention to your well being.“ It was Chanyeols voice, soothing him with kisses on his hair. „Yes, we are sorry. Managing the whole cafe alone was too much pressure for you. We should have noticed earlier.“ Kris kissed his cheek, looking the younger in the eyes. „B…but… you made it possible for me to have that cafe…and… and I should appreciate it more… but instead i disappointed you because can’t handle it… so.. so ungrateful..“ Minseok felt the tears again. He felt so guilty. Kris and Chanyeol funded the cafe and gave it to him so he could make his dream true, but he failed them. 

„No, baby.“ Kris voice was stern. „Don’t you ever say that. You did great. After all you went trough you still are able to handle so much responsibility. You are such a brave boy. Don’t ever forget that.“  
„Yes, we are so proud of our boy. We made a mistake but you handled it so well, so strong. We could never be disappointed in you. Never.“ 

Minseok continued crying, but this time it was out of joy. He was so happy having them. They were his save place, his anchor. They would always take the lead if he couldn't anymore, they would show him the right direction if he was lost. „Thank you…so.. so much.“ He whispered, letting his head rest on Kris’ chest for a while before he looked up. 

„But… my.. my face.. how .. how i am supposed to work tomorrow…?“ He asked, suddenly confused. He couldn't go to work when he looked like he got beaten up. The men smiled at him. „Easy. You don’t.“ Chanyeol chuckled. „We will make sure Jongdae, Sehun and the rest are able to handle the cafe for two weeks without you.“ Minseok’s eyes widened at that sentences. „Rea…really…?“ „Yes, and the Company is going to survive for two weeks without their CEOs, too.“ Minseok almost cried again at those words. He was going to have his daddies for two weeks, only for him? „Don’t worry, little bunny. The next two weeks you will be everything, but not in control.“ Minseok beamed. He hugged them again, his heart overflowing with happiness. Despite all his bruises, cuts and wounds, he felt so loved and so cared for in their arms. 

„Minnie loves his daddies.“

„We love you two, little bunny.“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> omg pls dont kill me. I had trouble writing  smut and am pretty sure i made mistakes but please dont be to harsh on me. i hope my english is okay and it isnt too much trouble to read it. I get confused with the tenses a lot, so i hope it was still bearable. I started learning english over 10 years ago and i am good at understanding it but i only frequently use the language (such as writing and talking) for only a few years, i was always just listening or reading so i guess i still need time to get better. sorry for that!!:)
> 
> Anyways... i hope you enjoyed and arent too disturbed by it...? somehow i am a little scared people could think i am crazy... haaa...this shit is really realy kinky...i am out byyyyye
> 
> wait... i actually think of making a drabble series out of this. while writing this, their relationship got stuck in my head and i have a few ideas. but no worries, not all of them are as... intense.. as this one. i would like to write a little fluff here and there, but also stuff like minseok actually using a safeword, or minseok watching kris and chanyeol (aka their relationship which each other), or just some cute normal situations... dunno :') at this point i dont think people would like to read it but maybe i do it anways


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy that took me long!!!
> 
> I finally have the first drabble for you! I actually didnt plan on making this so long? With drabbles i meant oneshots like 1k words but this is almost 3k... lolll.... i just cant write short stuff what is wrong with me?
> 
> Like i said, i wanted to make a drabble series out of this. t  
> his connects to the last chapter, its basically the morning after their filthy night lol. Just so i have some plotline since i plan on writing most of the drabbles in the two workfree weeks chanyeol and kris mentioned. Not all of course, some will be flashbacks or just random stories but i just want ot have a straight storyline just in case!
> 
>  
> 
> So yeah, this is basically some angst, a teeny tiny bit of erotic but actually 99% fluff hahahah...

When Minseok woke up from his deep sleep and found both sides next to him empty, a wave of panic rushed over his body. He got up, immediately awake but soon realized what a mistake it was. He winced in pain as his body reminded him of what happened the last night and he fell back which wasn't a good idea either. The boy bit his bottom lip and tried to get up again, this time more slowly. He looked around, finding both sides of the bed cold and almost immediately felt tears in his eyes. Was he alone again? Were Chanyeol and Kris not able to keep their promise of having two weeks off from work? Two weeks only for him? He sniffled, holding in the tears but failed. Irrational thoughts flooded his mind, deep inside he knew that they would never left him hanging but the recent events of all the pressure clouded his mind and his insecurities from the past emerged again. He got up, faster than he should so he had to hold back another whine, his whole body hurt. He grabbed a sweater that was laying around, only bothering to zip it up halfway. It was way too big on him, it must belong to Kris’ and Chanyeol’s wardrobe. Their mixed smell calmed him a little and he managed to get out a little „Daddy…?“, hoping he would get an answer. But there was none. More tears swelled in his eyes and he begun to exit the room, still feeling the pain in his whole body. „Daddy…?“ He mumbled again, this time more desperate as he wandered trough the unnecessary big apartment, walking faster than his body was able to process without hurting and next to his calling out for his daddies, there where also whimpers and small sobs that left his mouth. He walked to the two bathrooms, to the two guest rooms, peeking in every room without seeing what he was searching. His mind couldn't focus and his heart pondered against his chest and it was so painful. His body surrendered when he entered the spacious living room that was connected to the big kitchen and he dropped to the ground right in front of the kitchen island, his tears blurred his sight but he almost thought he was dreaming when he saw two silhouettes rushing into his direction, saving him from hitting the floor too hard. „Daddy…?“ He mumbled again, feeling strong arms on either side of his body. „Sshh… baby what is wrong? Are you hurt?“ Chanyeol asked, scanning the lithe body for serious injuries. Kris did the same. „Daddy… daddy… you… you are here.“ The boy sobbed into Kris’ chest while he grabbed onto Chanyeols shirt. „I… i thought you… you w..were ..gone..“ Minseok continued to cry and Kris pulled the boy closer. „Sshh… everything is alright, little bunny. We’re here. We promised, right? No worries.“ He felt the boy nodding against his chest while the elder looked to Chanyeol.

There were times in the past when Kris and Chanyeol felt hurt when this happened, sometimes mad, even if they never showed it or acted up on it. It was hard for them to see Minseok mistrusting them in that way. Thinking they would break their promise and leave him. It took some time for them to learn it wasn’t the boy’s intention to think and feel like that. It was his messed up mind that was still pushing him into a direction that wasn’t healthy. When Minseok was overwhelmed, his mind got really fragile and while he greatly improved over the past years, it still happened that shadows overpowered the boy. The men wished they could just take all suffering and the pain from the boy but they knew it wasn’t that easy and while the boy achieved so much, they still had a long way to go. But as long as Minseok was in their life, they would happily guide him.

„I… i just..“ The boy sobbed, voice muffled because his face was pressed flushed on Kris chest. „You … you weren’t there ….when I… I woke up.“ „Daddies are sorry, baby.“ Chanyeol started, petting the boys head, noticing how he relaxed a little more, the sobbing starting to get quieter. „We didn’t thought you would wake up so early so we got up to make breakfast and wake you after it’s done.“ The man explained with a soothing voice and Minseok looked up. Big eyes looking between his daddies. „R… really?“ He asked, hesitantly. He got a nod and a smile as answer and the men cooed when he shyly started to smile, too. With the same shy aura he raised his he'd a little more and gave his daddies both a peck on their mouth which they returned multiple times, kissing away his tears until the boy wasn’t a crying mess anymore, but a giggling mess. Chanyeol and Kris smiled when their lips met, too, happy they could make their darling smile again. 

 

„So, you want to sit and wait until we’re done cooking?“ Minseok nodded happily at that suggestion while Chanyeol lifted him up, giving the boy a last peck on his cheek. „I heard Daddy Fan is making one of his legendary hot cocoas for you.“ The boy beamed at those words and he immediately looked at said person while the red haired male sat him down onto his chair. „Really????“ He asked and squealed excited when he received yet another nod and a warm smile. „With Marshmallows?“ Minseok asked again, almost like he couldn't believe it. „Yes, with Marshmallows.“ Minseok clapped his hands like a little child as he took a seat and repeatedly sang the word Marshmallow~ while Kris made said drink. The men enjoyed his happy singing and how happy Minseok cheered when the hot cocoa was sat in front of him. Almost nothing of the dark thoughts inside him was left by that time. He was happy.

The boy was excited but he waited until Chanyeol was done cooking and joined them with the last pancakes and scrambled eggs he made before he took a sip of the chocolate and moaned in delight. „Daddy Fan’s hot cocoas are the best!!!“ Kris laughed, proud of the little’s statement, and started to fill Minseoks plate with two pancakes and some syrup for the latter to eat. He was happy he was allowed such a sweet breakfast today, his daddies always spoiled him after nights like this and he couldn't help but smile. When he took his first bite, it tasted like heaven and he moaned yet again. „And Chanyeol’s pancakes are the best, too!“ He cheered, Chanyeol chuckled, feeling equally proud as his boyfriend.  
„Is your back and your chest okay, baby? Does anything hurt too much?“ The man with the red hair asked while he put a glass of water and and some Aspirin in front of the boy, just in case, and inspected the visible cuts on his chest with his eyes. But Minseok shook his head while he stuffed his mouth with pancakes. It did hurt but after all the fucked up things they did over the past years, his ability to endure the pain afterwards was extremely good and he didn’t mind feeling how much he belonged to them. „It’s okay, daddy.“ Kris smiled. „Glad to hear, baby. But we are checking on them after breakfast okay? You need to take a bath anyway, you were way too exhausted yesterday so we couldn't clean you properly.“ Minseok blushed at that remark, thinking about yesterday events. „It’s because you made me so exhausted.“, he mumbled with a shy smile and his boyfriends chuckled a little at that, Minseok was so cute when he was shy.

Their breakfast continued with Minseok’s endless compliments for his daddies cooking skills and some whining when he wasn’t allowed more than four pancakes, Kris and Chanyeol had to fight the urge to resist the boy’s puppy eyes and that cute pout on his lips and only barely managed.

When they were finished, Minseok grabbed his plate to put it into the dishwasher, but was immediately told to lay it down again, of course he obeyed. „We are going to clear this up real quick, you’re going to the bathroom and wait for us. You can pick a bathing oil if you want to.“ Kris and Chanyeol closely observed they boy’s reaction in case he wasn’t ready to be let alone again. He did hesitate a little. „You’re coming right after?“ Chanyeol smiled reassuringly. „Yes, don’t worry baby, it’s only a few minutes.“ This seemed to convince they boy and Minseok smiled before he left the kitchen and walked into the bathroom like the good boy he was. 

„He recovered rather quickly today, given the circumstances.“ Kris observed, proud at how far the boy had come. „Yes, right?“ Chanyeol was equally as happy as his boyfriend. Seeing all the progress the boy made was making them happier with every second. 

 

When they finished, they made their way to the bathroom, finding Minseok waiting like a good little boy. He was kneeling beside a small basket he obviously set on the floor to properly look into it, to choose a bathing oil he liked. Kris and Chanyeol gasped at how cute the boy looked in the sweater he was wearing. It was so so big on him, almost reaching the ground since the boy was kneeling. The hood was put over his head and one of the strings of the hoodie between his teeth, a habit that Minseok had whenever he wore that kind of clothing. The sleeve was swallowing his hand because it was so long and it looked like small paws were rummaging into the basket. On top of it was how beautifully curved the boys body was on his knees, how the black hoodie showed off his smooth and pale legs. „What did we do in our past life to deserve that angel… Saving the universe?“ Chanyeol asked and Kris put his hand over his nose. „Dunno how to answer, I am busy preventing myself from nosebleed.“ They both chuckled a little, catching Minseok’s attention. His face immediately lit up and with a bright laugh he held up a little bottle. „Daddy! I want this one!“ The men approached him and Chanyeol took the bilberry-vanilla scented oil while Kris started to prepare the bath. Meanwhile Chanyeol helped Minseok out of the sweater. The boy looked up, curious. „Did you already showered?“ He asked carefully. The red haired man chuckled. „Yes we did.“ He answered, already knowing what the boy wanted to ask. „But if you want we can join you, Minnie.“ Kris said now while he put the oil into the now full bathtub. Minseoks eyes lit ip again and he clapped his hands together, seemingly happy. 

 

They helped Minseok in the tub first before joining them. Since Chanyeol and Kris both were insanely tall, the apartment had a really luxury bathtub where the three of them could comfortable sit, yet Minseok envied that they were huddled so close together. Kris sitting behind him and Chanyeol in front of him. The boy enjoyed how his back was lightly pressed on the silver haired’s chest, how he safely held him in place so he wouldn't actually press his back too hard on the elder’s chest. He loved Chanyeol that was smiling at him with his signature smile, looking at him and Kris like they were his world. And they weren’t right? 

The warmth of the water also helped soothing the pain in his spine and their light touches felt good, too. The boy closed his eyes and enjoyed the soft sponges on his skin as the men proceeded to clean the little’s body and also took care of his bruises. They carefully inspected them, never forget to sooth him with kisses when they pressed to hard on a particular place. „Sorry, baby.“ Chanyeol kissed the tip of the boy’s nose when he accidentally dig his finger a little too much into the boys open lip. Minseok pouted while his chin was still held by the taller. „You hurt me so much yesterday.“ The boy said playful, but their war no accusation in his words. Suddenly Kris leaned more into him, not too much for the marks on his back to hurt, but tight enough for him to certainly feel them. His lips brushed against the younger’s ear. „So much or too much?“ He asked, voice deep and sinful, even if all three of them knew the answer. A shiver run down the boy’s spine and he leaned his head a little back so it rested on Kris shoulder while Chanyeol slipped his index finger in the boy’s mouth for it to suck. „Never too much.“ The boy mumbled, barely comprehensible with the digit in his mouth. The silver haired male’s fingers wandered over the boy’s tiny body, sometimes pressing on the cuts and marks, making the boy aware of their existence, but in a sinful way. Minseok sometimes cried out or flinched a little, which only made Chanyeol to work his finger a little deeper in the boy’s mouth. When he couldn't go deeper without making Minseok gag, he retrieved them and instead wrapped his hand around his neck, the thin blue line around it was faint and not as dark as the other ones, but Chanyeol could still make him feel it. 

 

However, they didn’t got farer than this, after some more touching, moaning and some disturbing words in Minseok’s ear, they went back to finishing washing the boy and then got out of the tub. The boy giggled when they out the fluffiest towel around the boy and gently dried the body with the soft fabric. Then they worked their way up and down on his body to put some ointment and cute band aids on the smaller’s marks while Minseok adored their bodies, occasionally touching them. Feeling their hard muscles and toned arms on his skin. His daddies were so handsome and so strong! He whined when Kris proceeded to also put some cream on his eye. „Don’t wanna!“ Minseok mumbled and put a hand over his eye but his daddie’s were having none of it and Chanyeol pried his hand away so Kris could put some creme over the bruise. „We know you love bruises on your face the most, baby. But we still have to treat it. No arguing, okay?“ Kris voice was stern and Minseok had no other choice than to nod. „Yes, daddy.“ He mumbled, knowing they were right. But his mind quickly cheered up when his daddies allowed him to dry their hair. He was already giggling again, standing on his tippy toes and rubbing their own towel on their silver and red hair while they took turns drying Minseok’s hair, too.  Afterwards they dressed him in some of his own sweatpants and one of their own shirts. Kris und Chanyeol shared their closet so basically it belonged to all three of them since Minseok mostly wore his daddies’ clothes at home. And honestly, it was the most adorable thing ever, right? Kris and Chanyeol also got dressed in loose sweatpants and shirts. Minseok waited obediently for more instructions. They both ruffled his hair when they saw him waiting like a good boy.  „There are three movies laying on the coffeetable. Go and pick one while we make some snacks.“ Chanyeol said to him and Minseok’s eyes lit up. They were watching a movie together? That leaned a lot of cuddling and popcorn! It was not necessary to say he was out of the room faster than they could see! The men chuckled and proceeded to but the used towels in the wash bin and then going to the kitchen.  They ended up tangled together on the sofa watching a movie, Kris and Chanyeol with a lap full of their precious little boy. It was the Treasure Planet. They laughed at the funny parts, sung the song together and Minseok was sure that Chanyeol and especially Kris were crying at the sad scenes, too.  The boy was still beaming at how they rewarded him each with a peck on his lips when he chose the movie. They knew how hard decisions for him were, even the smallest ones, how hard it was for him to take responsibility without being overwhelmed, especially with him being stressed out like he was the past days and weeks in the cafe. They always helped him by making him start small again. Picking a bathing oil or a movie. They took the tiny steps with him until he was able to face his own working life again and Minseok couldn’t be more thankful. His daddies were the best!

 

_____

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omgggggg i didnt knew i could write cute stuff too lol. i am writing for like 10 years now but i usually write angst so yeah this is new for me haha! 
> 
> I hope you like it! I love how the concept of caring daddies fits nicely in minseoks insecurities and what he needs... awwwwww... and he is so adorable like i canttttt  
> if you have more suggestions for other small drabbles just let me know!! i have a few planned but i am always open for sth new!! 
> 
>  
> 
> Also some shameles self promotion: check out my other story, Abandoned Idols! It's a lot of smut, angst and all the disturbing things we love!! It's  xiuris and chanbaek so if you in for that, please give it a go, i put my heart into it! 


End file.
